Equal Footing!
by Doctorjaws
Summary: Myotismon visits Piedmon to cement his position of power and be recognised as Piedmon's equal. Once he arrives he learsn some surprising truths about Piedmon forcing him to reevaluate their relationship! Mild sexual content. Don't like then don't read.


**This is the first attempt I have ever made at a slash pairing, a romantic fic and even a Mature rating fic so if you think it sucks please be gentle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

**Equal Footing**

The carriage flew through the night occasionally being buffeted by the winds. Inside the carriage Myotismon sat drumming his fingers on the window-sill. Well he told himself this was it; tonight he would escape from his superiors thumb and establish himself as an equal. Or he would die proving that he could never live like that and that he would pay the ultimate price for his delusions of grandeur. As he ruminated he felt the carriage jolt as it landed on the ground signalling to Myotismon that he had arrived at his destination.

Stepping out of the carriage he turned to his Phantomon driver. "If I do not return in two hours assume the worst and flee." he said curtly and set off for the Dark Masters palace.

Inside he was met by Ladydevimon who was wearing a self-satisfied smirk. "When you requested this audience with Lord Piedmon I had a feeling that you were finally going to make that ridiculous request of yours," she said coyly as she escorted him through the palaces halls, "really Myotismon how arrogant of you to think that you can stand alongside a Dark Master. You must have flipped your lid?"

"But I have the power to back up my ambition." Myotismon snapped, "Why shouldn't I have the respect I deserve!"

"Lord Piedmon has already granted you authority over the continent of Server and a castle in which you preside. Still I shouldn't be complaining. Lord Piedmon will most likely kill you for your insolence and maybe he will generously grant all your power to me." Ladydevimon chuckled.

They had finally arrived at a large oak door where Ladydevimon stood patiently whilst Myotismon pushed open the door and stepped inside. He found himself in Piedmon's banquet hall; with a large circular table in the centre, a record player with a gramophone in the left corner and some large red sofas in the right corner. Seated at the table was Piedmon holding a full martini glass.

"Good evening." Piedmon said softly.

Myotismon sighed inwardly and sank into a low bow. "Good evening Lord Piedmon." he responded coldly.

"I was surprised to receive a message from you at such short notice. It just said that you were coming this evening and that you requested an audience with me alone. If you have come with further complaints of Etemon's tiresome antics take them to someone who still cares." Piedmon intoned waving his free hand irritably.

"Actually my complaint is with you!" Myotismon growled causing Piedmon's eyes to narrow. He took a casual sip of his martini but said nothing leading Myotismon to take the advantage and keep speaking.

"I have grown tired of being trapped under your thumb. My power could potentially rival your own and yet I am constantly reminded that I am inferior to you. I'm sick of being nothing more than your servant having to constantly follow your capricious whims and idiotic fantasies. I am here to prove to you that I am your equal and ensure that from now I am treated with respect." Mytoismon's voice had rising with explosive passion whilst he spoke and when he began taking deep breathes in order to calm himself.

Piedmon stared at him in silence for around for a few seconds then he began to chuckle. This rose into Piedmon's traditional malevolent cackle and in spite of himself Myotismon found his cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

"Oh just listen to yourself!" Piedmon lilted. "Whinging like an irritable child about the unfairness of your situation. And then you talk of being my equal. How droll!" Piedmon began clapping his hands together whilst still laughing, "Bravo what a wonderful performance and they say I'm the Drama King. Perhaps I should give you a new job as my performing monkey and have you rant like that for my amusement whenever I see fit."

As his superior continued his mocking laughter Myotismon began to clench his fists together. This was not going well and he would not be made a fool of here. Before he could stop himself he screamed back at his tormentor;

"Shut the hell up you POMPOUS LITTLE PIXIE!"

Piedmon's mouth shut like a clam and his eyes flashed with fury. "There is a fine line between humouring someone and putting someone in their place. You have just forced me to cross it!"

I am not afraid of you Piedmon!"

"Then you're either very bold or very stupid!" the clown hissed. "Regardless I'm about to teach you a lesson about true respect. I keep you under my thumb because I like you there and you will remain there until such time as I should grow weary of you." Piedmon drained his martini glass, stood up and drew one of his swords.

_Trump Sword!_

The sword went flying right at Myotismon's face but he managed to dodge it and it sank into the wall of the banquet hall. Myotismon smirked.

_Grizzly Wing!_

His swarm of bats began to encircle Piedmon whereupon the nipped and tore at his face arms until a bolt of lightning from his hands scattered them. Piedmon's face now bore several ugly scratches and his red doublet and white ruff were torn in several places. Very angrily he drew two more swords and he ran across the table at his opponent. On narrowly missed Myotismon's head and he managed to strike Piedmon's other arm causing him to drop that sword. He then back handed the clown making him drop the other sword and the two began to grapple.

"I expected more from you _Lord _Piedmon," sneered Myotismon, "if I knew you were this weak I would have tried this a long time ago. Perhaps I am more than your equal, I am your superior." Myotismon leaned into Piedmon's face and began to laugh maniacally.

Piedmon responded by slamming his head into Myotismon's. The impact from his thick head mask caused Myotismon to stagger dizzily, the red mask he wore over his nose was cracked and stars were flashing before his eyes.

_Clown Trick!_

A bolt of lightning struck Myotismon and he was thrown back to the wall. He sank into a heap on the floor. Piedmon drew his fourth sword and walked over to the fallen vampire. Myotismon moaned feebly and tried to raise himself but found Piedmon's boot pinning him to the floor.

"You know," muttered Piedmon, "you really are an ungrateful one Myotismon! I like you, really I do and I have given you much out of the goodness of my heart, I am surprised I still have one but I digress, and you have the gall to challenge me like this. I think the best solution for this would be to turn you into my bitch until you learn to appreciate what you have!"

Myotismon lay still in shock as Piedmon's words had just floored him. Everything he had had was partially out of favouritism. Favouritism? And what being about this business about being Piedmon's "bitch" did he just he just hear that right? Then the shock was slowly replaced by anger. The idea of being treated like Piedmon's teacher's pet only added to his burning need to be an equal. Be turned into Piedmon's "bitch"; it would be a cold day in hell before that happened!

"You know," he sneered, "I always suspected because of the outfit and some of your little quirks, but well I suppose you would have gotten out of the closet eventually. But I have to disappoint you Piedmon but you're not my type."

Piedmon ground his teeth into an ugly snarl and rose up into the air. With a camp flourish he drew a large white cloth from inside his sleeve and proudly declared; "And my closet is where you will stay as a KEYCHAIN!"

But as he was about to toss the cloth towards his opponent something unexpected happened. Piedmon hesitated; his arm went limp and his angry scowl faded. It was replaced by a look of misery and Myotismon was surprised to a gleam of something he had never seen before in Piedmon's eyes. Myotismon decided to take advantage of this momentary weakness and attack!

_Crimson Lightning!_

His bolt of red lightning struck Piedmon in the chest and the clown dropped out of the air like a stone and crashed onto the banquet table which cracked into pieces from the impact. There was a long uncomfortable silence!

Myotismon finally strode over to Piedmon's limp form then gently picked him up and carried him over to one of the sofas. Depositing him there in an upright seated position Myotismon sat down next to him and fixed him an intense stare.

"You hesitated before attacking, why?"

"You are a very valuable ally!" began Piedmon, "and I …"

"No, no,no,no," cut in Myotismon, "there has to be something more than that. That joke at the expense of your sexuality was probably too low, even for me, so I'm sorry. Though I am curious, was I right?"

Piedmon let a loud harrumph, leaned back in the sofa and nodded.

"Oh I see," Myotismon continued, "don't worry though; if you want me to stay silent though, maybe we can come to some sort of arrangement. But, really you find me attractive?

Piedmon gave a curt nod. Myotismon stared at the other Digimon in silence for a few minutes during which Myotismon removed the last few remnants of his broken red mask. His boss was gay and had a crush on him, well that was unexpected but maybe that was the key to asserting his status as an equal but that would mean exploiting Piedmon's seemingly genuine feelings for him.

"Listen Piedmon," he said, "I may be open to considering re-evaluating our relationship after hearing this. Perhaps we should find some way to rewind after that. Do you want to listen to some music?"

"There are some records with the gramophone." Piedmon explained, "All of the music is from the human world."

Myotismon reached the record player and flicked through some of the titles before finally selecting a title; _Maurice Ravel, Bolero _and placed the needle on the edge of the disk. As the music started faintly he turned around to see Piedmon staring at him suspiciously.

"Why the music?" he asked.

"It's calming for me," replied Myotismon, "it helps relieve stress which admittedly we could probably use right now."

"I want to do something different!" Piedmon snapped.

"What?" Myotismon asked nervously.

"Dance with me!"

"What?"

"Dance with me tonight and maybe I will let this whole fight thing slide and not brand you as a fugitive."

Myotismon swallowed nervously and grimly said "All right then!"

Piedmon stood up and removed his mask; with it gone his orange hair suddenly cascaded down to his shoulders. As he parted his hair making him look even more effeminate than usual Myotismon removed his black cape. As the music continued its cheery tempo the two met in the middle of the room and began to dance; Myotismon awkwardly taking the lead.

Circling around the hall trying to avoid the broken table as best he could Myotismon let his mind wander to reflect on what strange turn of events had happened. He expected an intense battle to the death not his coming out of the closet and requesting a waltz whilst letting his hair down no less. Just how was he supposed to react to this? He had never considered a romance of any kind with anyone fearing it would hold back his ambitions. And where had that gotten him? He had power certainly and people respected him and feared him certainly. But they would never look him in the eye and trembled in his wake. What about his peers? It was clear that those like Ladydevimon disliked him because they were afraid of him too. They saw him as a clear and present danger and they would the never see past that; never fully acknowledge him. The realisation hit Myotismon like an arrow; he was alone, completely and utterly alone.

His pace slowed as the music and began to reach its triumphant crescendo and he and Piedmon stared at each other for some time.

"You look utterly miserable." Piedmon said softly.

"I think I just had an existential crisis."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm isolated and alone." Myotismon said bitterly, "Maybe that was why I'm so desperate to be recognised as your equal."

Piedmon's head to one but instead of his usual smug smirk there was a genuine look of compassion and concern.

"You don't have to be alone!" he said slowly but firmly.

Myotismon stared back in surprise but then the wheels in his head suddenly reached a conclusion. Standing in front of him was the only person who still cared about him, who had any true affection for him. Why was he still shutting ignoring him? Take his offer! As the cymbals clashed, the trumpets flared and the drums beat on Myotismon took Piedmon's face in his hands and pulled him in for a tentative kiss.

Piedmon aggressively responded opening his mouth fully and forcing his tongue into Myotismon's mouth. The two of them remained locked together for a few moments until they have to break apart in order to breathe. The record player was making a faint scratching noise in the background but they ignored it as Myotismon removed Piedmon's ruff and began to plant faint kisses along his neck.

"I thought you didn't swing my way." Piedmon whispered.

"Never let it be said that I cannot be charming." Myotismon replied. He reached the base of Piedmon's neck where he paused before tentatively sinking his fangs past the skin.

Piedmon let out a loud gasp of pleasure before moaning "Again! Please!"

Two hours later Myotismon exited the banquet hall whilst fastening his cape he spotted Ladydevimon staring at him in shock.

"Were you listening in the entire time?" he demanded, the look on her face said it all and he chuckled; "You little pervert! Piedmon should consider having you removed of duty."

She made a move for the banquet hall doors but he grabbed her arm and pulled her away!

"I wouldn't," he said threateningly, "he's asleep on the sofa so leave him there for now. If you wake him up he'll just be cranky."

"You lucky bastard!" she hissed.

"I know!"

**The End!**

**Please read and review. If you like I'll write more.**


End file.
